


Let me feel that you are here

by lynndyre



Category: Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: Art, F/M, Lap Sitting, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Captain Wentworth speak, and touch, and reconnect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me feel that you are here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ardentaislinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/gifts).



[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/AnneFrederick2_zpsu5ppvcoq.jpg.html)


End file.
